


Three Years Anniversary

by PinkGold



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Car Sex, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGold/pseuds/PinkGold
Summary: It was late in the night, they were coming back from a reservation in the fancy restaurant Tony loved, commemorating their three years anniversary.All was going as planned.





	Three Years Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> [Story based on this Ask Prompt game.](https://sparkly-angell.tumblr.com/post/185320348807/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a)  
> 7\. things you said while we were driving  
> This... became much bigger than I intended. It was supposed just to be a tip off, not a whole sex scene. But well, enjoy!! <3

“Yes, just like that. Now keep sucking.” Steve said, looking at Bucky through the rearview mirror before focusing again on the road ahead. 

Bucky moaned.

It was late in the night, they were coming back from a reservation in the fancy restaurant Tony loved, commemorating their three years anniversary. 

All was going as planned.

Tony had his face hidden in the crook of Bucky’s neck, sucking and nibbling just as he was told. Steve could see from the front seat of the car that both of them were already rock hard beneath all the layers of clothing.

Who would have thought a little make out in the car would make them so aroused. Not that Steve could judge them, he was just as hard.

He shifted a little on his seat and took a sharp left without warning, and Tony fell right over Bucky, crotches rubbing against each other from the impact. He heard a twin sets of moans and grinned.

When he looked again they were grinding their cocks together like there was no tomorrow. Steve’s cock twitched.

However, he tsked them in disapproval. Both sets of lust ridden eyes set on him.

“You can’t come until we arrive back home.”

Tony groaned in frustration but nodded, not wanting to disobey. Steve held back a groan of his own, but for different reasons.

“Bucky. Your hands in Tony’s ass now.” Bucky obeyed without a hint of hesitation, squeezing and massaging Tony’s cheeks, pressing his hips down on his thighs. 

Tony closed his eyes and bit his lip. His arms were shaking as he struggled to support himself over Bucky.

“Kiss him.” 

He didn’t specify whom the oder was for, but he didn’t need to. A moment later their mouths were clashing together in a wet shameless kiss.

Steve turned back to the road and took another left. Their moans, this time around, were muffled by each other’s mouth, but that made it a thousand times hotter. 

Steve took one hand from the wheel and pressed it’s palm against his own dick. He breathed out as pleasure ran through his veins.

“Tony, suck on Bucky’s metal fingers, just the way I know you love.”

Tony whimpered and broke the kiss. He locked his eyes with Steve, making sure he was watching, and opened his mouth, putting his tongue out and waiting patiently for Bucky to fill it with his fingers.

Bucky rubbed Tony’s hips one last time on his own, and placed two fingers in Tony’s awaiting tongue.

He wrapped his lips around it and started sucking.

Steve heard more than saw the whole exchange. Which wasn’t as dull as Steve would have thought at first. On the contrary, listening to the string of moans Bucky uttered mixed with the lewd sound of Tony’s lips and tongue moving around was exciting. Steve squeezed his cock and shifted again.

“Now, Tony will pull down his pants, just until his thighs and Bucky will open him for me with his fingers. Can you two do that?”

They moaned in answer and did just as told.

Bucky circled Tony’s entrance with his middle finger before pushing it inside. Tony sucked a breath and arched his head back, lost in pleasure. Through the rearview mirror, Steve noticed Bucky looking at him, expression asking for permission.

Steve gave one sharp nod before Bucky buried his face on Tony’s neck, eyes fluttering close as he breathed in Tony’s sweat scent and traced the drops with his tongue.

Steve focused on the road again, stepping strongly on the pedal and bypassing other cars. His patience was running thin and he just wanted to jump to the backseat and take them the way he wanted.

The slick sound of Bucky’s finger’s working Tony’s tight hole was driving him mad. Every hitch, every heavy breath went straight to Steve’s cock. His pants were so tended he was almost sure they would reap apart if this went on a while longer.

So when Bucky’s fingers hit the right spot inside Tony, causing his back to arch off Bucky’s chest and a scream to leave his lungs, Steve couldn’t take it anymore. 

He found the first spot, parked the car and shifted so he was now on his side in the seat, facing them both.

“I’m gonna fuck Tony now. Bucky, stay where you are and watch.” he said, with the last drop of patience.

There was a set of desperate nods as Steve got out from the driver’s seat and crossed to the other side of the car. He opened the back door and was welcomed by Tony’s ass perked up, still being fucked by four of Bucky’s metal fingers.

He held back a moan and entered the car, closing the door behind him. There wasn’t much space left since the car, but they made do. Bucky slid back until his head knocked the other door, taking Tony with him so that Steve had space to kneel one leg on the seat while the other supported his weight on the ground.

Steve opened his zipper and the three of them breathed harder with anticipation.

“Bucky, take your fingers out. Slowly.”

He did it so slowly Tony shivered a few times, moving his hips back so he had one last good friction before feeling empty again.

Tony whimpered and cried on the absence of the fingers, but Steve silenced him by bending down and capturing his lips on a bruising kiss, right over Bucky’s face.

“So hot.” Bucky moaned, and Steve locked eyes with him. Bucky shivered at the intensity of his stare and parted his mouth slightly, waiting patiently for his kiss.

He swept his tongue over Tony’s lips one last time before closing his mouth against Bucky’s. 

Bucky sighed, closing his eyes and losing himself in the kiss.

Too soon, Steve pulled away from both his lovers, rearranging himself back up again. He freed his cock from his boxer briefs and stroked a few times, just to spread precum around his lenght.

“Bucky, I want you to jerk off while I fuck Tony.”

Bucky nodded and prontly sneaked a hand between his and Tony’s body.

“Can I jerk Tony, too?”

Steve tilted his head to the side and pondered for a second.

“Yes.”

Tony closed his eyes in appreciation and rocked on Bucky’s hand before spreading his legs wider.

“Fuck me already.”

Steve chuckled darkly.

“I see you aren’t in the mood for a little foreplay, huh. Which is good because,” he pushed himself inside Tony without a warning. Tony shouted and held tightly on Bucky’s jacket. Steve continued, “I’m not in the mood either.”

He moved back almost completely out and slammed back in again, feeling the car shake with the force of it. Tony moaned and dropped his head on Bucky’s chest, looking back at Steve with half lid opened eyes.

Steve gave a few shallow thrusts, letting Tony get used to his dick after the intrusive first thrusts. He grabbed Tony’s hips and stilled them, so he could angle his thrusts right on Tony’s prostate. 

The moment he found the right place, Tony moaned and clenched around Steve’s cock, rocking his hips backwards, not longer being able to stay put.

Bucky moaned and looked from Tony to Steve with dark eyes, biting on his lip as Tony licked his way from Bucky’s jaw to his mouth.

Steve groaned, eyes set on their open mouthed kiss. He quickened his pace, letting his instincts take over. 

His head fell back and he moaned. Tony was tight and hot around him as the three of them danced, feeding each other’s pleasure with nips and licks and thrusts.

Soon, Tony started moving back and forward erratically on Bucky’s hand and his dick, and Steve knew he was close.

He thrusted harder, knowing that that would be enough to tip Tony off the edge.

“Stevee, oh  _ oh.” _ and with his back arched, he came with a shaky moan. He clenched a few times, squeezing Steve’s dick, who moaned and hid his face on the back of Tony’s neck, biting down tenderly before lapping his tongue over the bite.

A few more thrusts later and he came as well, vision whitening as he stilled, hips flushed against Tony’s ass.

Beneath him, he heard Bucky moan and groan their names before falling quiet.

The moment froze. Only sound Steve could hear was their mixed breathing as they all came down from the high together.

“That,” Bucky breathed out, breaking the silence, “was amazing. Can we do it again sometime?”

Steve and Tony chuckled.

“Oh, we are totally going to repeat this.” Tony answered, voice drooping with exhaustion.

Steve kissed them both in the temple.

“Happy anniversary. Love you.”


End file.
